Chronicles of an Alternative Universe
by sheXfanciesXhim
Summary: Series of one-shots to five chapter mini series involving the relationship of Robin and Raven. All stories are Alternative Universe from high school to college to job interviews and marriage etc. Other pairing may vary. No Rob/Star love only friendship. Rated T for language, sexual content suggested. No lemon.
1. probation part 1

**Chronicles of an Alternative Universe: Probation**

Rachel Roth stood in front of her new school. Jump City Boarding School. Another year of Idiots and shitty drama. Great. New girl entering half the school year in. Like always. She adjusted her black messenger bag over her small shoulders. Rachel scanned the school and crinkled her nose. It looked like any other boarding school. Rich and full of promising bitches and egotistical assholes. The school was huge though and she could see the good benefits of it.

She pushed the old gigantic door and slowly it creaked open. She was crushed by the loud yelling and the smell of active hormones. She could clearly see there was a fight going on.

"Come on! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Kick his ass!"

"GO BARAN!"

"HELL NO! GO RICHARD! BEAT HIS HUGE ASS!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the idiots encouraging the other idiots. She stayed a few seconds at the door way, waiting for the only joy that would bring her... here it came.

"Break it up! Break it up!" A teacher with an annoying british accent pulled both by the collar and sent them stumbling opposite directions. Both guys were breathing hard and sweat ran down their foreheads. She had enough of the fight and moved along to find the office. She walked by unnoticed through the crowed of students. She could here arguing in the background and then loud yelling.

"RICHARD GRAYSON FROM HERE ON OUT YOU ARE ON PROBATION! REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMIDEATLY!" The halls went silent. Even Rachel stopped in her tracks. She stood confused and walked on to the office.

XXX

"RICHARD GRAYSON FROM HERE ON OUT YOU ARE ON PROBATION! REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMIDEATLY!" Everyone went silent. _Shit..._ Richard thought. He looked at Baran's Smirking face and had the urge to punch him one more time. He kept his urge under control and glared harshly at the teacher.

"I told you I didn't start this fight." He said, jaw clenched. The teacher scoffed loudly.

"You never start the fights Grayson. You've said that the last 10 fights, let the judge believe you. Baran Flinders...detention for a month. Come along Grayson." Richard snarled and followed Mr. Mod out.

"You haven't seen the last of me you Mammoth" He told Baran. The other guy smile batting his eyelashes and waved goodbye.

"Can't wait for our next date Wonder Shit." Richard rolled his eyes and entered the office. If only Baran hadn't pushed his buttons, he wouldn't be on Probation. That meant being watched every second of the day for who knows how long. Mr. Mod stopped and motioned his old crooked finger to the chair.

"Sit Grayson." Richard obliged and sat on the uncomfortable chair. Mr. Mod talked with the secretary for a moment and turned back to him.

"Go on in, Headmaster Slade is ready to see you." Mod smiled maliciously at Richard who only rolled his eyes and walked to the Headmaster's office.

Headmaster Slade wasn't like every other boring old and miserable headmaster. He was more of those who you would think would know your every thought, movment, and action but his intensive stare with his cool gray eyes. Richard sat down, arms crossed and clearly looking interested at the fly near the trash can.

"So what happened now?" Slade asked, piling up the paperwork and neatly shoving it into the drawer. Richard scoffed leaning in.

"What hasn't happened since I got put in this damn school...no offense..." Richard leaned back cooly and rested his arms behind his head.

"None taken." Slade looked intently on Richard, watching his every move, studying him curiously at the boy. His mind was turning gears. He knew exactly who would take care of him during his probation. " Listen Grayson, I let you off...this time. You will get one of the top students to guard your every move. During class after class and at night. yes at night. This student is at the top of the country...so far and has just transferred here. So pack up your belongings and come back so you can meet your new caretaker." I groaned inwardly an headed to pack my stuff.

XXX

Raven received her schedule and went to her private little room...which wasn't little but was a really good size. It had a kitchen suttiable for maiking simple meals. I small living room, a bathroom, and a room. Raven smiled inwardly.

"The benefits of being the top student of the country." She said quietly to no one in particular. She set her stuff down in her new bedroom. Which was plain. White walls a queen bed and a desk to do her work at. She walked into her closet which was good and had enough space for everything she owned. Which wasn't much.

When she finished packing she just laid in her new chair, which she found likable. It was circular and big enough for her to curl up with a blanket and read. She got her new book, Fateful and sat in her chair. But as she opened to the first page her house phone rang. Every barding house or room had a house phone that teachers or the office could contact them through. Raven got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She spoke through the phone.

"Ms. Roth, it is Headmaster Slade asking you for your presence in my office. please come immediately." And with that he hung up. Rachel stared confused at the phone and put it down shrugging. She got up and put some sneakers on and headed to the office.

XXX

"Dammit!" Richard cursed, kicking the door shut. He sighed heavily. He was angry to infinity and beyond. He didn't want a caretaker or whatever the hell it was, Richard didn't care. He got his clothes from the closet and shoved them into a duffel bag. He got some other necessary items and stormed back to the office fuming.

"Ah, Mr. Grayson, nice of you to join us." Headmaster Slade announced as I pulled open his grand oak door. I noticed a my new caretaker. My eyes almost bulged out of my sockets. She was really pretty, beautiful some may say. She was petite but had a great figure. All Richard could do was stare. Her hair was short and black that fit her small round face perfect. The girl could feel Richard stare and turned around. Amethyst eyes met icy blue.

"Ms. Roth meet Mr. Richard Grayson." Slade extended a hand, motioning Richard. Richard saw the girl raise and eyebrow.

"As In adoptive son of Bruce Wayne? Impressive." She stated, bringing her finger to her lips. She smirked.

"Mr. Grayson, your new caretaker Ms. Rachel Roth." Slade continued. Richard smiled offering a hand. Rachel didn't take it. She stopped smirking, frowning and eyebrows fast down, making her look evil. she clenched her jaw.

"Care fucking taker?! What the hell is going on Slade?" She turned her head menacingly at the Headmaster. Richard flinched at her voice. Slade remained still, knowing the girl was fierce.

"Yes Ms. Roth, you are his new caretaker." Slade announced smirking. Rachel's eye twitched slightly and she announced.

"Hell no."


	2. Probation part 2

**Probation part 2**

_Recap:_

_"Ms. Roth meet Mr. Richard Grayson." Slade extended a hand, motioning Richard. Richard saw the girl raise and eyebrow._

_"As In adoptive son of Bruce Wayne? Impressive." She stated, bringing her finger to her lips. She smirked._

_"Mr. Grayson, your new caretaker Ms. Rachel Roth." Slade continued. Richard smiled offering a hand. Rachel didn't take it. She stopped smirking, frowning and eyebrows fast down, making her look evil. she clenched her jaw._

_"Care fucking taker?! What the hell is going on Slade?" She turned her head menacingly at the Headmaster. Richard flinched at her voice. Slade remained still, knowing the girl was fierce._

_"Yes Ms. Roth, you are his new caretaker." Slade announced smirking. Rachel's eye twitched slightly and she announced._

_"Hell no."_

**XXX**

"Like hell am I going to spend a year taking care of a dumb ass that got himself into this mess. I didn't do anything to deserve this. I am the top student in the country! Forget abut this Slade." Rachel said, crossing her arms and scoffing. Richard scratched the back of his head and watched as Slade talked to Rachel privately. They whispered loudly and he could make out words like "No", "No choice", "Fuck this" , "Language", "...sorry..." , "fine...only for the semester..." , "Thank you". Rachel and Slade turned back to Richard. Rachel glared harshly at Richard and walked out the office. Richard stayed and looked at Slade who only motioned him to follow her. Richard hesitantly picked up his bags and walked out, trying to follow her.

"Rachel. Hey Rachel...Rachel WAIT UP!" Richard ran after Rachel. She stopped abruptly, causing him to bump into her. She turned to face him.

"Look her dumbass I didn't ask for this so as long as you stay out of my way and don't bother me I don't give a fuck about what you do." She started walking away but Richard stopped her.

"Listen. I didn't ask for this shit either ok. So don't be so fucking rude! I defended myself and got in trouble. I don't deserve this either so calm down Rachel. I'm sorry you have to be stuck with me." Richard responded angrily. Rachel didn't say anything except glare.

"Fine. I'm sorry to. Look sorry we got off in the wrong foot." She apologized. Richard smiled and they kept waking in silence. He followed her to her little house. Hey whistle at the scene.

"Nice." He said to himself. Rachel opened the door and walked in followed by Richard. He put his stuff down near a small couch and sat down. Rachel sat across from him.

"Here are the rules. First you cant enter my room under any circumstances even if its the end of the world or I'm dying. Never enter. You cant bother me for stupidities or interrupt while I'm reading. Just don't bother me at all and we'll get along fine. You sleep on the couch." She pushed herself of and walked to her room. She stopped and looked back at him. "Oh and Slade doesn't want to wandering off anywhere without me. I personally don't care but I'm not getting in trouble." She left.

"Ok..." Richard looked around confused. He felt bad that Rachel had to suffer with tis but damn she was strict and mean. He thought of what would make Rachel like that. Maybe she had some dark past or she was in a secret gang. Maybe she was hiding something and that's why he wasn't allowed anywhere near her room. he decided on those options to make her more interesting and mysterious, and maybe because he wanted to make an excuse to not hate her.

Richard walked around the kitchen bored and then back to the couch. he sat down and sighed heavily. He was so bored. He then noticed a small book on a chair. He walked to it and picked it up. The title said _Fateful. _It was those fictional romance books. he heard a door open and quickly dropped it back on the couch and rushed to the opposite end. Rachel came in hands at her hips as she saw Richard laugh nervously. She rolled her eyes and walked towards her book.

"Don't touch my books." She announced and began walking away.

"Wait! Uh Rachel I know you hate me being here but I want to make this work. I don't want you to hate me since we're going to be living together for a semester. Please can we star over?" Richard walked up to Rachel and extended his hand. "I'm Richard Grayson." He smiled.

Rachel looked at his hand and back at him. She shrugged and hesitantly took his hand. She felt a slight shock when she touched his hand. As did he. They both jumped back in surprise. They looked at each other confused. She took his hand again. "I'm Rachel Roth." Her lips slightly lifted upwards. Her small hand quickly dropped Richards. he was kind of sad to feel her warm hand away from his.

The door bell rang and Rachel went to answer it. There was a blur and Richard got tackled by a tall red head. Rachel, quite shocked for a second, composed herself and walked over to the red head.

"May I ask what you are doing here and why your currently on top of Richard?" Rachel asked, monotonously. Red head blinked a bit and a smile spread on her face. She stumbled of Richard and headed for Rachel.

"HELLO! I AM KORI ANDERS! NICE TO MEET YOU! WHATS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR? WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DO AND WOULD YOU LIKE BEING MY FRIEND?" The red head yelled at Rachel. Rachel looked at her confused.

"Um I'm Rachel, uh blue, read, and...sure." Rachel asked, scratching her head. Kori shrieked and hugged her laughing. The girl had a strong grip and Richard had to peal Kori off of a now blue Rachel.

"Oh Richard! I heard what happened and rushed here quickly! Are you all right? Oh gosh of course you are not! RICHARD POOR RICHARD!" Kori wept. Richard patted her on the back soothingly. Rachel made a crazy sign behind Kori and Richard shrugged.

"Im fine Kor, I'll be fine." Suddenly the red head perked up and giggled.

"Oh joy! are you going to Jason's party still?" Kori asked "Everyone wants you there!" Richard hesitantly said no. He explained to Kori that he couldn't go anywhere unsupervised by Rachel.

"No problem! She can attend to! Oh how fun!" Kori jumped up and down, clasping her hands together. She saw Rachel shake her head and ran to her. "Oh please friend! FOR ME! PLEASE PLEASE OH PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON-"

"FINE! Just...please be quiet." Rachel announced, putting her hand up to Kori's face. Kori nodded happily and took Richard and Rachel out of the house.

"Im going to kill you Richard Grayson."

* * *

**Short chapter. Sorry I have writer's block... :(**


End file.
